


Impact

by TheGreenMeridian



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Aftercare, Coming Untouched, D/s, Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Spanking, exploring a new kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 08:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenMeridian/pseuds/TheGreenMeridian
Summary: It starts with a playful smack to Valery’s arse as Boris walks past him. When Boris turns around at the strange little gasp he makes, the man is beet red, the flush spreading in blotches across his face and down to his bare chest.





	Impact

**Author's Note:**

> Courtesy of shark-from-the-park on tumblr.

It starts with a playful smack to Valery’s arse as Boris walks past him. When Boris turns around at the strange little gasp he makes, the man is beet red, the flush spreading in blotches across his face and down to his bare chest. And despite his age and the fact they’ve just had sex, Valery is half hard in his underwear. 

“Valera? Did you... like that?” Boris asks carefully, eyes lingering on his tight nipples before snapping back to his face. Valery is still terribly shy about his desires, it’s taken this long for him to be (mostly) comfortable being undressed around Boris and it won’t do any good to push him.

Valery blushes harder, if that’s even possible. “No... no, I-“

“It’s ok if you did,” Boris says quickly. “I had this girlfriend once, she had a thing for getting spanked. If you liked it, I’m ok with it.”

He looks at Boris now, but Boris knows that he’s not really making eye contact. Valery is very talented at feigning it with unfocused eyes when he’s not wearing his glasses.

“...Yes,” he says quietly. “I believe I did like it.”

Boris smiles broadly and pulls him into a kiss full of comfort and promise. “Then we can explore it together sometime.”

‘Sometime’ comes a week later, with the two of them kissing and groping each other like teenagers on Valery’s threadbare sofa, with hands gripping legs centimetres short of where they’re truly needed and teeth pulling teasingly at swollen lips. When Boris pulls back to catch his breath and admire how flustered Valery becomes from such activities, he sees the jittery tension in his body and knows instinctively it’s more than him just being worked up and wanting to be fucked. Valery wants to ask about spanking. He doesn’t give him a chance to talk himself out of it.

“I’d love to take a hand to that arse of yours tonight,” he says, holding back a chuckle at the way Valery’s breath immediately stutters. “Would you like that, Valera? Would you like to be spanked?”

Valery bites his lip and nods and Boris savours the thrill of power that shoots through him. “I need to know what you want from me though. How you want me to talk, how rough. Don’t want to push you too far.”

Valery opens his mouth with a strange sort of croak, shakes his head, and tries again. “I... I don’t know. I’ve never...”

“You want me to take control?”

His eyes go wide as Boris palms his erection. “Yes,” he bites out. “Please, Borja. I want... just do it and I’ll... tell you if you go to far.”

Boris hums in thought. “My girlfriend, she had a word for when she truly wanted to stop.”

“... fluorine,” he whispers. Boris smiles, hoping there is more affection than humour on his lips.

“Fluorine. That’ll work fine.”

He stands and pulls Valery with him and they fall towards the bedroom with stumbling steps as Boris squeezes and caresses the generous cheeks he’ll soon be turning red and bruised.

“Strip for me, Valera. Slowly,” he says as they reach their destination.

With trembling fingers Valery obeys, unbuttoning his shirt and revealing the freckles Boris so adores before moving to his belt. He struggles with his top button, his erection is pulling the fabric too taut, and when he pushes it flatter to make his task easier he makes a tantalising little whimper.

“I didn’t say you couldn’t touch yourself,” he says. He’s surprised at how quickly he’s getting into this, it had always felt awkward and a little forced with his girlfriend but dominating Valery seems to be coming naturally to him.

When Valery finally steps out of his trousers, he stands with his fists clenched by his side, cock jutting up into the air and already beginning to glisten. He is beautiful, and Boris tells him so. Valery knows better than to argue by now but his lips still twitch as he holds back a retort. 

“On the bed with you. Arse in the air.”

Again he obeys, and again Boris takes a moment to admire the man he loves. Nobody could ever accuse him of being traditionally attractive but Boris can find a lot to desire in his soft body and the wispy copper hair covering his thighs and buttocks. He climbs up behind him, taking note of the way Valery’s back tenses in response, and strokes a hand down the length of his spine.

“You need this, don’t you? You need my hand slapping your arse so hard you’ll be feeling it for days. Tell me.”

“Y-yes. I need it, sir.”

Boris raises an eyebrow at that. Sir? Did Valery even notice...

He clears his throat. “Good boy. We’ll go to... fifteen. You’ll count them out for me as we go. If I’m not satisfied with you in any way, I’ll add more. Ready?”

Valery squeaks. “Use your words,” Boris commands gently.

“Yes, sir.”

The first slap lands square in the middle of Valery’s left buttock, leaving a red impression behind that blooms so beautifully on his skin that Boris finds himself mesmerised.

“One,” comes the groan into the pillow.

“One what?”

“One, sir.”

“Good boy.”

Boris marvels at how easily Valery has slipped into his role as submissive. Valery, argumentative and stubborn as he can be, is a natural at this. It’s hard not to be inspired by it. He hits again, this time on the right side. Valery counts it out, and Boris pauses to observe how Valery’s body is reacting. He’s covered in goosebumps and shaking almost imperceptibly, tense as he waits for the next blow to fall. Experimentally, Boris brushes his knuckles across the rapidly reddening point of impact and Valery gasps and pushes up into the contact.

“That’s it. Good boy. Your arse was made for this, all that beautiful white skin for me to mark.”

The next slap is a little harder, enough that Boris’ palm stings, and hits directly across his right cheek again. The skin has had little time to recover from the previous strike and the shuddering moan from Valery gives him pause, afraid he has already gone too far.

“Oh! Fuck... three, sir. Three. Please...”

“Talk to me, tell me how it feels,” he asks.

Valery takes a deep breath, his back arching slightly as he does. “Good. It’s good. Don’t stop.”

“Forgetting yourself again, Valera? Should I go to sixteen instead?”

“Sir... sir. Oh god, please...”

Strike four lands on the tender point where Valery’s left cheek joins to his thigh and this time he cries out, his legs going from beneath him. Boris pulls him back up to his knees the moment he notices Valery beginning to fuck against the mattress.

“No, I’m the only one who gets to make you come. It’ll be sixteen now. And you haven’t counted.”

“F-five. Sir. Please, I need-“

He’s cut off by another slap, legs slipping again as he cries out. This time he clumsily pulls himself back onto his knees without prompting.

“Mmm, there we go. Good. Number?”

“I don’t... six? S-sir?”

Boris rests his hand on Valery to feel the heat emanating from the marks left by his hand. It is as much to give himself a break as it is for Valery, watching the way he falls apart like this is making him ache and he would love to just give up now and sink into the willing body of his lover but he can’t. Not yet. This is for Valery, and he’ll see it through.

“You look so fucking good like this. All red, starting to bruise,” he says, low and hungry. “You’ll be sitting in a meeting at work on some hard plastic chair and all you’ll be able to think about is that I own you. Count.”

Seven hits the hardest so far and Valery’s buttocks jiggle with the force of it. 

“Ah! Fuck! Oh fuck, stop, I can’t...”

Boris pauses instantly, his hand in the air mid-strike. “You remember your word?” Valery whimpers and nods, and he kisses one of the dimples of Valery’s lower back. “Do you want to use it?”

“I... I don’t...”

“We can stop if you need to, Valery. Do you want to use your word?”

A pause, Valery’s panting breaths the only sound in the room. “...no. Keep... I can take it. Make me take it, sir.”

Boris would lose it in his trousers at that if he were a younger man. It’s hard enough even at his age not to let go at the pure fucking sin issuing from Valery’s lips.

“Good boy. You’re so good for me, Valera.”

Eight lands and Valery sounds half choked as he forces out the number. Boris can’t help but notice from his vantage point that Valery’s balls are no longer hanging heavy between his thighs. They are instead tight against him, as though he is close to climax. Boris shoves a hand under him to confirm that his cock is leaking profusely and dripping onto the sheets, and suddenly the idea that he could actually make him come from this alone will not leave his mind. 

Numbers nine and ten fall in quick succession, earning him a stream of curses and a pained sob. Valery is beyond coherence, a constant stream of gibberish is being told to the pillow as he struggles in vain to hold himself up. There’s no doubt in Boris’ mind now that he can make Valery come like this, he’s almost sobbing and his muscles seem to be tensing and quivering at random. Teasingly, Boris caresses both cheeks, spreading them slightly to watch Valery’s hole twitch under his covetous gaze.

“Fuck, look at you. So turned on, aren’t you? So hungry for it. Just from me spanking you.”

A desperate, keening whine as Valery trembles uselessly under his touch is all the encouragement he needs to land his eleventh blow.

“‘M close, ‘m so close, please, please, need it,” Valery sobs with gasping breaths.

Boris doesn’t make him count again, he doubts Valery would even hear him under the roar of his own desperation. A quick, soft tap on either cheek to tease is swiftly followed by the harsh crack of Boris’ palm impacting forcefully against Valery’s arse, and Valery is gone, collapsing into the bed and jerking as though he’s being electrocuted, crying out as if in pain and coming hard into the sheets.

Without a thought Boris presses a hand against himself, harsh and intended to stem his urges but the sight of his lover writhing his way through a powerful untouched climax is too much and he too goes tumbling over the edge, grunting as he spills into his underwear for the first time in decades.

“F-fluorine! Oh fuck, fluorine!” Valery pants as he comes down from his high, and Boris gratefully strips down and collapses beside him. 

“You did so well, Valera,” he says, voice gravely with exhaustion and the bliss of release. “Stay. I’ll take care of you.” 

He gently turns Valery to face him and pulls him against his chest, rubbing soothing circles into Valery’s back as the man clings to him. They lay for a while and Valery gradually comes back to himself, his grip on Boris’ shoulders moving from a desperate demand for grounding to his usual loving embrace.

The oil he’s used in the past to give Valery back rubs is thankfully still in the bedside draw, and he gently massages some into Valery’s buttocks, hoping it will be enough to prevent any serious damage to his skin. The little intakes of breath against his chest as he tends to the injuries are as sweet as anything he’s ever heard and he loves that Valery trusted him enough to explore this side of himself. It’s not often he allows Boris to care for him to this degree, and Boris relishes the feeling. He doesn’t consider Valery weak, not in the slightest, but he can’t help how much the man brings out all of his protective instincts and getting to hold him and take control of his needs like this is satisfying to his soul.

“Are you alright, love?”

Valery nods into his chest and presses a small, sleepy kiss to Boris’ heart. “Thank you, Borja,” he whispers, and Boris kisses his hair as he feels his Valery drift off in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> thegreenmeridian.tumblr.com


End file.
